powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Warping
The power to manipulate all superpowers no matter what they may be based on. Combination of Reality Warping, Energy/Force Manipulation, and Superpower Manipulation. Variation of Warping. Capabilities User can manipulate superpowers, or unique talents at an incredibly higher degree. This means that the user will possess a stronger than usual connection to the Great Force and, as a result, will be able to create, or control powers in a Reality Warpish fashion (imagine Reality Warping focused on Superpowers and talents). This means the user can control supernatural abilities whether their nature is Metahuman, Mutant, Alien, or Magic. Another added feature of this power will be the gained ability to generate and manipulate a unique energy that not only can give/manipulate others ability but also be used as an offensive technique by shaping it into strong constructs that could fend against powerful objects, and injure/kill immortals. Applications *'Superpower/Warp Energy Manipulation:' Generate, Bend, Contort and Manipulate a unique energy that not only allows the manipulation of powers, but can be used for offensive means. **'Energy Manipulation:' As mentioned before, wielders will be able to control form of energy unique to only them. This energy can be shaped and utilized for many means. ***In term of offense, the user will be able to shape the energy into a Sui Generis type of energy. This will allow the wielder to project this energy into nuclear blasts, wide energy waves, strong constructs, with complete mastery, and meteors that could stun, wound, or kill beings considered nigh-transcendent. ***A defensive aspect of this power would be a technique that allows the unique energy to destroy other forms of energy depending on the wielders decision ***In terms of assistance, the user will be able to channel the unique energy to enhance the user's own strikes, along with the efficiency of any weapon wielded at the moment. Another power will be the ability to create energy based duplicates to give yourself extra back up during a fight. ***After completely mastering this power, the wielder will have the potential to accomplish an unexpected transformation into a being of Ethereal energy and will gain unforeseen powers such as Healing wounds, resurrecting innocents, teleporting to other locations, and advanced telekinesis. **'Power Absorption:' Absorb the powers of others, even proclaimed Deities. **'Power Augmentation:' Augment the abilities of empowered beings for a long time. This can induce a form of Evolution that will allow the target's power to reach Omega-Levels. User can also augment any powers that have been absorbed or mimicked. **'Power Bestowal:' Bestow powers to hundreds at once to create a metahuman army. This can branch out into a variety of feats such as awakening an individual's full potential in mind, body, and spirit. This can also lead to the ability to jump-start the powers of dormant Supers, or create limits for powerful Supers to prevent possible corruption and danger. **'Power Creation:' Conjure any power imagined by the user **'Power Detection:' Track the powers of an individual on a global scale along with the level of their power. **'Power Mixture:' Mix the powers of nearby allies to create a more deadly power altogether. **'Power Negation:' Nullify the powers of others for the sake of defense. This can give the user an immunity to powers that can be turned on or off. This also applies to spells of every form of magic,including divine magic. Another possible feat is to reflect incoming attacks for a quick counter, or to add a reverse effect to an enemies powers to cripple them. With enough practice and focus, the user will be able to erase an enemies powers completely. This can be extremely lethal against beings who are "made of power". **'Power Replication:' Mimic the abilities of nearby friends , or enemies. Said abilities will be wielded, and applied in a more superior fashion than the original. This is due to the fact that the user will instantly learn how to use the mimicked power. **'Power Restoration:' Restore abilities that may have been "broken" at some point in time. **'Power Reversal': Reverse whatever aspects to an ability one may possess. **'Power Transferal:' Transfer the powers or skills of multiple Supers. **'Power Transmutation:' Alter the powers of other Supers to something that suits their needs better. Limitations *May not affect supers with technology based powers. After all, there is nothing supernatural about technology. *Cannot affect user of Omnipotence, users of Nigh Omnipotence may also be immune. Known Users *Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff (Marvel); Earth 9021 *Wiccan/William Kaplan (Marvel) *Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) *Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) *Galactus (Marvel) *Spectre (DC) *Mr Mxyzptlk (DC) Gallery Wyatt Power Swap.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) Switched his parents powers and modified his mother. Category:Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Meta Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Offensive Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers